The difference between a hero and a boy
by Kita Nakeshi
Summary: first fan fic. the hero is often like shining beacon to many but shadows are formed from beacons and while the are two sides of the same coin they are still two different things, this is a tale of the hero that shines on for all to see and the little boy creeping along looking for a companion
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fic, I don't own zelda and I don't know how this works**

The hero happy at home, the forest filled with his friends, well all but one of his friends, but still he was happy. He waved at mido, who unsurprisingly just huffed and crossed his arms as the hero that no one but the princess of this land new existed.

Yes there were some that respected him and some who felt grateful for the help he provided to them but the only one that truly knew of his title and the meaning behind it was the princess. All the others could speculate and listen to half truthful rumors but in the end all they will be is a small legend in this large land.

the hero walk on, through the small pathway that at one point lead to a friend, a mentor, and a father, but now only lead to a grave. in another time and place if one were to walk down a similar path way they would find a new friend for the forest to protect, and in later that new friend would become an old friend as well as an old father to his new friends, but that place is not this place no matter how much you might think they are.

The hero squinted his eyes as the shade of the trees parted and allowed the sun's rays hit his face and sting his eyes. A second later he opened his eyes fully once again and looked at the corpse of the person that had raised him.

standing as tall and as strong as he had been as he was alive, the only signs that showed the end of the old tree's life was the gray bark that no living tree would have, and the air that could only be described as stagnate compared to the fresh air that had previously radiated from every nook and cranny of the clearing the hero stood stood now.

the hero had come to this place to say a few words to his departed friend before he returned to the princess, but rather than the smile that should have graced his face, instead was a look of confusion as his looked at the base of the tree where a creature that the hero had never seen before standing on four legs looking as if it were made of light itself and it was looking at the large tree before it.

the only way that the hero felt he could describe the thing he saw with any amount of clarity would be to call it a goat with both antlers attached to each other to form a ring and in the center of that ring was a star, or at least that's what it seemed to the hero there wasn't much else a pinprick of light like that could be that the hero could think of.

The hero was uncertain of what to but when the goat turned around to look at him the hero did nothing. He did not reach for his small blade, he did not try to shield himself, he did nothing but stand there at the thing to look like an animal but held nothing but compassion in its eyes.

"This forest is losing its magic isn't it?" the goat spoke to the hero

The hero shook his head out of his stupor be for nodding quickly at the animal made of light.

"I see then this land will soon be as risk is nothing is done." the hero's eyes narrowed at the goats words, and the goat noticed immediately, "I have the power to protect this land and its inhabitants, but to do so I will need help, will you help me?"

The hero understood and nodded to the goat to show his support.

"thank you." the goat bowed to the hero of time "I am eternally grateful for your kindness, I wish the other three spirits of light are able to receive even a small portion of the help you are giving to me by your presence alone." the goat said triggering the hero ask about the said spirits. The hero and the goat began walking side by side to help give this land a new light to replace the light that it was losing.

As the hero walked he was unaware of the golden triangle that rested on the hero's hand glittering a bit and giving off sparks of light before diming once more and once again began its long sleep waiting to awaken when its power was needed once more.

Meanwhile a small boy riding slouched over on his horse, riding in to the forest that had claimed many lives, turning the poor souls into the monsters that roamed there. the boy did not care a still rode on determined to find the friend that he had known for such a short time but had grown attached to like no other friend he had ever had, but the friend, the fairy was not there nor was she anywhere after all her purpose was finished and like all fairies that had fulfilled their purpose she had returned to the light that she came from.

The little boy refused to accept her death so he rode on in to the forest never to return, all to find the acceptance that the friend that he was looking for was gone.

The hero that held the courage of the goddesses smiled as he was ready to help in any way he can. The little boy with the light that had sparked in his eye's before gone looked on as he rode off into the darkness of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I'll try for a part two. I still don't own Zelda. I still will make stupid mistakes because I'm an idiot.**

He was happy, the hero was happy here in the room where he would breathe his last breath.

The hero laid there on the bed hidden in the castle where none knew he was there save for the queen of this great land. The hero smiled as he remember all the good he did for this land, all the thing no one would know one would know of, again except for the queen.

After a few moment the severely injured hero frowned. He then lifted up his left hand to gaze at the faint triangular mark that lay there, and thought about once again about the mysterious powers that the sacred triangle may have but has not shown to anyone.

The hero let his hand fall as he returned his gaze to the ceiling. _What would have happened had I gone after Navi? Had I not stayed in Hyrule to help? Would I not have developed those sword techniques or would I have developed others? Where would I have ended up?_

His eyes felt heavy, his time was nearly up. His smile returned though in a darker light. _How ironic that the hero of time is out of time._ He let out a string of harsh coughs _maybe had I gone after Navi I might have stumbled upon a land with a goddess of time to help me._ He let out a shallow laugh. _No, my life was well spent helping this land._ He let out his final breath.

The hero lay still, and as he lay in the dim room the tringle mark on his left hand glowed for a brief moment before disappearing completely, leaving not even the slightest of marks.

Meanwhile a boy lay in the middle of a great forest hands tucked under his head as he gazed up at the stars. Sleep had eluded him for that night after he had woken up from his normal night mare.

As he lay there, his hollow eye's bored into the night sky, looking for the darkness that should not be there, the darkness that matched the darkness in the mask that lay in his bag, the mask that haunts his dreams, the mask that holds the _true villain_.

As the boy lay there his left hand held no marks, the air held no wind, hand his mind lay empty, the boy could almost hear a small feminine voice say _I'm sorry_ , but this voice had long since been lost to either time or the darkness that shrouded the boy.

As such the boy lay still, his horse dead a long time ago, but when the sun shall rise the boy shall continue on deeper into the dark forest that surrounded him.

 **Wow I can't believe I did this but any way for anyone who read this thanks I know it's not that good but thanks for reading any way. I guess I should say I when I thought this up I thought that I could do one for each of the triforce holders, more specifically the twilight princess Zelda, and the Wind Waker Ganondorf but I gave up and settled on just Link.**


End file.
